List of Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai chapters
'' volume 3 as released by Shogakukan on January 1, 2009 in Japan.]] The chapters of the manga series are written and illustrated by Tamiki Wakaki and have been serialized by Shogakukan in the manga magazine ''Weekly Shōnen Sunday since April 9, 2008. The series follows the high school student Keima Katsuragi, who had mistakenly accepted a contract made by the Demons of Hell, and is now forced to capture all of the escaped spirits in the city with his life on the line. Currently chapters 1 to 76 have been complied into eight tankōbon volumes in Japan by Shogakukan, with the first volume released on July 11, 2008, and the eighth released on April 18, 2010. , 106 chapters have been released in Japan. The series is licensed in South Korea by Haksan Culture Company. It was given a simultaneous publication of the first two volumes of the series on August 2009, with a limited edition supplement for each. __TOC__ Volumes list | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-121430-0 | ChapterList = * 001. * 002. * 003. * 004. * 005. * 006. * Bonus Illustration * Character Profiles (with author's memo) * Character 4-koma * Early Character Designs | Summary = Gal gaming fanatic Keima Katsuragi (known on the Web as the "Capturing God", and as otamegane by his classmates) winds up tracking down escaped spirits with the 'help' of a cleaning demon named Elsea. This volume covers the capturing of Ayumi Takahara and Mio Aoyama, as well as introducing the principal characters and the setting. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-121497-3 | ChapterList = * 007. "Idol Bomb!!" * 008. "Up to Boy" * 009. * 010. "Shining Star" * 011. * 012. "Coupling/With" * 013. * 014. * 015. * 016. * Omake * Character Profiles (with author's memo) * Character 4-koma | Summary = Keima Katsuragi, gal-gaming fanatic finds himself in a unusual position with his next capture targets. One is a newly risen idol who is desperate for attention, the other is a quiet librarian who lacks the courage to speak up. Can the Capturing God win two more hearts and still find tme for his beloved games? This volume covers the Kanon Nakagawa and Shiori Shoimiya arcs. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-121570-3 | ChapterList = * 017. * 018. * 019. * 020. * 021. * 022. * 023. * 024. * 025. * 026. * Omake * Play Field Personal Information * Character Profile (with author's memo) * Character 4-koma | Summary = Keima Katsuragi, known as the Capturing God for his ability to conquer any dating sim, must now use his gaming skills to capture real girls or lose his head! For his next capture Keima must face a samurai girl who has trouble communicating with her feminine side. And as if that wasn't enough, when one of Elsee's fellow demons shows up, things get even more complicated for not even demons are immune to escaped spirits. This volume covers the Kusunoki and Hakua arcs and establishes Hakua as a recurring character. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-122004-2 | ChapterList = * 027. * 028. * 029. * 030. * 031. * 032. "Singing in the Rain" * 033. * 034. * 035. * 036. * Setting Information & Map * Bonus Illustration * Character Profile (with author's memo) * Character 4-koma }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-121709-7 | ChapterList = * 037. * 038. * 039. * 040. * 041. * 042. * 043. "Moon Child" * 044. * 045. * 046. * School Map * Bonus Illustration * Character Profiles (with author's memo) * Character 4-koma }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-121788-2 | ChapterList = * 047. * 048. * 049. * 050. "H2O" * 051. "Touch" * 052. * 053. * 054. * 055. "Help!" * 056. * Runaway Spirit Squad Equipment Information * Bonus Illustration * Character Profiles (with author's memo) * Character 4-koma }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-122137-7 | ChapterList = * 057. * 058. * 059. * 060. * 061. * 062. * 063. * 064. * 065. * 066. "Nights in White Satin" * Omake * Building Schematics & Exterior Illustration of Katsuragi's House * Character Profiles (with author's memo) * Character 4-koma }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-122266-4 | ChapterList = * 067. "Ride My See-Saw" * 068. "Every Good Girl Deserves Favour" * 069. * 070. * 071. * 072. * 073. * 074. * 075. * 076. * Omake * Cafe Grandma Interior Illustration * Character Profiles (with author's memo) * Character 4-koma }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-122329-6 | ChapterList = * 077. * 078. * 079. * 080. * 081. * 082. * 083. * 084. * 085. * 086. * Class 2B Seating Arrangement (with author's memo) * Character Profile (with author's memo) * Character 4-koma * Omake }} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. * 087. * 088. * 089. * 090. "SISTER GENIUS" * 091. "SISTER GLAMOROUS" * 092. "SISTERS SCHEME" * 093. "SISTER GIANT" * 094. * 095. "SISTER NAKED" * 096. "SISTER GIANT" * 097. "SISTER PANIC" * 098. "SISTER PANIC2" * 099. "SISTER SISTER" * 100. "SISTER SISTER2" * 101. "SISTER STANDING" * 102. "Devil May Cry" * 103. "Devil May Try" * 104. "First of All a Triage" * 105. "Triangle Love Letter" * 106. "Three of a Perfect Pair" * 107. "Run Run Run" * 108. "Venus in Furs" See also *List of Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai characters References Kami Nomi Zo Shiru Sekai